Buenas Noches
by Drake Rhapsody
Summary: "Nadie en este mundo va a hacerle daño a mi hermano pequeño, y menos un dragón estúpido de una estúpida pesadilla. No tengas miedo."
**No sé exactamente de dónde ha salido esta idea, pero aquí está. Me he basado en las tortugas del 2k12, pero antes de que empiece la serie. No mucho antes, creo.**

 **En fin, las tortugas pertenecen ya a innumerables creadores, ninguno de los cuales soy yo, por desgracia.**

 **Damas, caballeros, mutantes y alienígenas, me llamo Drake Rhapsody y os presento:**

 **Buenas noches**

El silencioso goteo de las alcantarillas y el murmullo de las patas de las ratas sobre los pasos a ambos lados de los canales era lo único que se oía en kilómetros a la redonda.

El extraño mundo subterráneo dormía, al contrario que la insomne ciudad sobre él.

En un pequeño rincón, demasiado alejado como para que los encargados del mantenimiento pudiesen detectarlo, cinco extrañas presencias habían construido una suerte de cubil en el que refugiarse.

Cubil no era la palabra más apropiada, no ahora que las pequeñas "crías" que la vieja rata había traído hasta allí, casi quince años atrás, habían crecido y adaptado el lugar a su gusto.

El lugar seguía siendo un agujero en el suelo pero, como rezaba el comienzo de uno de los libros que habían rescatado de los desagües, no era un agujero húmedo, sucio, repugnante, con restos de gusanos y olor a fango, como cabría esperar de una alcantarilla.

No, aquella vieja estación de metro abandonada tenía agua corriente, luz eléctrica e incluso WiFi, además de una amplia colección de muebles y electrodomésticos reparados, un Pimball y una tele a color.

Sus habitantes la llamaban "Guarida" sin más, pero tenía todo lo necesario para considerarse un verdadero hogar.

Una puerta chirrió y una figura se asomó por el quicio.

Todo estaba en silencio.

Inspirando hondo, la tortuga se deslizó sin hacer ningún ruido hasta la puerta de otro de los cuartos. Dudó antes de llamar, con el puño alzado, pero al final dejó caer los nudillos sobre la madera con suavidad.

No hubo más respuesta que un leve ronquido. La tortuga bajó despacio el picaporte, sosteniéndolo con una mano mientras empujaba con cuidado la puerta.

La luz de emergencia parpadeó y emitió un chisporroteo.

El corazón se le subió a la boca y entró en el cuarto a toda prisa, cerrando tras de sí sin importarle el ruido.

Su hermano, que dormía apaciblemente al otro lado de aquella habitación, se incorporó de golpe.

–¿Qué…?

–Shhh, Mikey, baja la voz…

La amodorrada tortuga se frotó los ojos, parpadeando para ver, entre la neblina del sueño, cuál de sus hermanos acababa de despertarle.

–¿Raph?

Raphael sorteó con cuidado los juguetes, los trozos de pizza mohosos y… y dios sabe qué más, y se sentó a los pies de la cama de su hermano pequeño.

–Estabas gritando –mintió descaradamente –. Parecía una pesadilla o algo así... ¿qué estabas soñando?

Michelangelo parpadeó, forzando a sus dormidas neuronas a formular una respuesta coherente:

–¿He gritado? –acertó a decir.

Raphael asintió, y se cruzó de brazos:

–Desde luego que sí. No has despertado a los demás de milagro.

Michelangelo se encogió de hombros:

–Pues sería de alegría –replicó –, porque he soñado que Leo y yo montábamos en la nave del Capitán Ryan y que me dejaban conducir a mí.

Raph avanzó a gatas por encima de las mantas y reptó debajo de las sábanas, empujando a su hermano hacia un lado para que le hiciese sitio:

–No hace falta que me mientas, Mikey –dijo –. Estabas gritando algo acerca de un dragón enorme y muy peligroso.

–Pero yo no he… oh ¡Oh! –abrió mucho los ojos y luego los entrecerró, comprendiendo de pronto –. ¿Qué más gritaba?

–Que el dragón estaba dormido bajo una montaña de oro, y entonces alguien lo despertaba, y bajaba a una ciudad que flotaba encima de un lago y lo quemaba todo. Y nadie podía hacer nada para huir, porque los barcos se habían quemado… y… y yo tenía…

–¿Salías en mi sueño?

–Sí, y no podía hacer nada, y todo se quemaba, y…

Raphael se interrumpió a mitad de la frase, dándose cuenta de que había hablado demasiado. Michelangelo le miró un momento y luego dirigió la vista hacia su regazo. Raphael vio entonces que tenía ambas manos cerradas en puños, retorciendo el borde de la manta. Carraspeó, agradeciendo que estuviese lo bastante oscuro como para que su hermano no notase que estaba rojo de vergüenza.

–Y luego te he despertado, porque estabas gritando muy fuerte –terminó a toda prisa –. Ibas a despertar a Splinter –se justificó, rascándose la nuca con la mano –. ¿Quieres… que me quede contigo? Para que no vuelva el dragón –aclaró.

Michelangelo sonrió y volvió a tumbarse:

–Sí, por favor –dijo, y ambos hermanos se acurrucaron bajo las sábanas, dándose mutuamente la espalda.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y, cuando Michelangelo estaba a punto de dormirse, oyó de nuevo la voz de Raphael, apenas un murmullo:

–Tú te quemabas y morías.

Se giró para descubrir que su hermano también se había dado la vuelta, y ahora estaban cara a cara. Apenas se veía nada, pero los ojos de Raphael tenían un tono verde que hacía que casi pareciesen fosforescentes, como los de un gato.

–¿Y luego? –preguntó, en un susurro –. ¿Qué pasaba luego?

Raphael esquivó su mirada.

–Luego me quemaba yo.

Estiró un brazo y atrajo hacia sí a su hermano pequeño, temblando, y lo estrechó con fuerza, como si temiese que aquello pudiese ocurrir de verdad.

Michelangelo se acurrucó contra el plastrón de Raphael y le devolvió el abrazo, acariciando su caparazón en círculos.

–Tienes razón, sí que estaba teniendo una pesadilla –murmuró, sonriendo ligeramente –. Estaba soñando con ese cuento que nos leyó Donnie antes de ir a dormir…

–Ya me lo había imaginado –oyó la voz de Raphael sobre su cabeza, algo ronca –. Sabes que el dragón no es real, ¿verdad? No puede hacerte daño.

Sobrevino otro silencio, y esta vez fue Michelangelo el que lo rompió, pasados unos minutos:

–¿Raph?

–Dime.

–¿Cómo terminaba el cuento?

Raphael bufó, pero no le soltó, ni siquiera un poco.

–Ya nos lo leyó Donnie antes –refunfuñó –. El dragón moría. Lo mataba ese aldeano con una flecha, ¿te lo puedes creer? Un bicho tan enorme, y tenía un punto débil así de obvio…

Le dejó hablar, sin parar de darle suaves palmaditas en el caparazón, escuchando en silencio cómo la flecha había alcanzado la pequeña abertura en la coraza de escamas del inmenso dragón, cómo las gentes del lago habían vuelto los ojos a los habitantes de la montaña pidiendo ayuda, y cómo había estallado una batalla, en la que tres de los personajes principales habían caído, luchando con honor. Al llegar al final, cuando el pequeño protagonista regresaba sano y salvo a su hogar, su sillón y sus libros, Raphael estaba mucho más tranquilo.

Michelangelo decidió dar el toque de gracia:

–Tú tienes buena puntería, Raph –observó, fingiendo estar muy preocupado –. Si el dragón viniese a por mí… ¿podrías acertarle?

–Pues claro que sí –fue la réplica –. Nadie en este mundo va a hacerle daño a mi hermano pequeño, y menos un dragón estúpido de una estúpida pesadilla. No tengas miedo.

Michelangelo ahogó una risilla, disfrazándola de suspiro de alivio.

–Gracias, Raph –dijo.

–De nada, Mikey –fue la rápida respuesta.

Por tercera vez se hizo el silencio, y por tercera vez fue roto.

–¿Mikey?

Michelangelo bostezó, más cerca ya de la fase R.E.M. que del mundo real.

–Diiime, Raph…

Silencio.

–No se lo digas a Leo.

Michelangelo sonrió y se acomodó un poco mejor sobre la almohada.

–Palabra de ninja.

–Gracias.

–De nada.

–Buenas noches, Mikey.

–Buenas noches, Raph.

Instantes después, las dos tortugas dormían profundamente, acurrucadas la una contra la otra, los brazos del hermano mayor alrededor del caparazón del hermano pequeño, y la sola presencia de este último expulsando cualquier rastro de la pesadilla.

 **Ay, Raph, Raph… con lo fácil que habría sido decir "he tenido una pesadilla"…**

 **Por cierto, si adivináis qué libro les había leído Donnie antes de dormir tenéis un punto extra.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Drake Rhapsody**


End file.
